Black bloodline
by Red knight 2004
Summary: Lucy identity was hidden until her last stick felled. It was when the whole guild turned their backs on her. Now as Rose Cheney along with her brothers, Rogue and Zeref. Follow their hilarious moments! They would adventure in their adolescent age and find their sweethearts! Rating may change later.
1. Chapter 1

Lucy walked in the guild normal party bar and sat on her favorite place. Natsu walk in after her and slapped her. " Why did you hit Lisanna you *****?!" Natsu shouted. Everyone turned to Lucy with evil eyes. Lucy didn't know anything and her mind wander to this morning.

**Morning**

Lucy skipped her way to the guild with a smile plastered on her face. Lissana walk after her and hit her. " Why did you hit me Lissana?" Lucy asked. Lissana make a smug smile. Her body crept like a predator. "Today you would be hated by everyone, dear Lucy. **Everyone.**" Lissana said and walk away. Lucy cocked her head and just ignore it.

**End**

Lucy bear the insults for the whole month. Her anger and pain piled up even higher than Mt. Everest. One day that faithful day, her last stick felled. " I didn't do anything! She was the one who hit me!" Lucy shouted but nobody nobody believed her. Only Wendy, Gajeel , Juvia , Charle , and Panther lily believe her since they haven't been with Lissana for so long. To them Lucy is a funny,caring,sensitive, and helpful girl that don't know how to lie.

Green light surrounded Lucy. Her blonde hair turned black,her chocolate eyes turned black,her mature body turned into a thirteen year old girl's body. Everyone gasped. Lissana recovered and called Lucy a witch. Everyone agreed. "I am not Lucy. My name is Rose Cheney." She said.

**Natsu POV**

I walked in the guild and slapped a happy face Lucy. Why? Lissana told me that Lucy hit her. I said " Why did you hit Lisanna you *****?!". The whole guild insulted her in every way. Anyway master is out for the whole month. I checked her every night. She was crying herself to sleep. I heard word like 'She was the one who hit me' 'She did it' 'I thought this was my home'. I read her diary and was shocked. She never write lies in her diary. I turned to the first page.

It wrote R.C. and a rose at the back of the world. Shouldn't it be L.H. and maybe a celestial key? I gaze on her calm sleeping face. Is it just me or her hair is turning black? Never mind. The week later she was screaming and suddenly her blonde hair turn black,her chocolate eyes turn black,her mature body turned into a thirteen year old girl's body. Everyone gasp. Lissana recovered and called Lucy a witch. Everyone agreed. "I am not Lucy. My name is Rose Cheney." The young girl said.

**Normal POV**

( I will use Rose instead of Lucy now ) Rose ran out of the guild door crying. Master look into the guilty guild. "What happen my children and where is Lucy?" Master asked noticing that the happy girl is nowhere to be seen.

Mavis, the founder of Fairy tail ran in after Makarov. "Where is she? Where is Rose?" Mavis panicked in front of the whole guild. "She already left 1st master." Grey told the panicked master. Mavis cry making the guild panic. "I thought I could see her again! I haven't see her for six generations! I miss my daughter!" Mavis cried. Everyone was gaping.

'Where is Sabertooth?' Rose wonder. She asked many people but none of them answer her. Then she meet her brothers.

Sting,Rogue, and Zeref was in the same team. They are wandering in Magnolia train station when Rogue felt his sister's presence. " Rogue nii? Zeref nii?" a sweet voice sweet that would decay you teeth said. She pulled Rouge and Zeref's waist coat. Rogue smiled gently.'He is smiling' Thought Sting 'Is the world ending?'.

Rose sat down in the middle of the train chair to stop the bickering brothers. Magnolia is far away now. Her black eyes glittering in the sun as she ooh and ahh the views of their guild surroundings. "I want to go to Sabertooth." She pouted when the others talking about taking her to Mermaid heel or Lamia scale. The trio couldn't resist her glittering eyes and atlast they allow her to join.


	2. Chapter 2

Rose stood in front of Sabertooth building with her little legs shaking. "Are you ok Rose?" Zeref asked the shaking little girl. She nodded and took step by step into the loud hall. Minerva stood in front of the little girl. She raise her head up to look at the eyes of Minerva then ran to hide behind Rogue. "Who is she Rogue,Zeref, and Sting?" Minerva asked the strongest group in Sabertooth.

"My sister." The brothers say bluntly with no emotion to the mistress." I want to let her participate in the member choosing event next week." Rogue added. The little girl peek into the scary mistress' eyes. Minerva nodded and wrote it on her board. Rufus try flirting with Rose but was shot with two flying fists of the over protective brothers.

Rose introduce herself to the guild obviously embarrass. The guild cried aww with her cuteness. Her face blush red and steam is recognize from the little girl's face. Rose walk down to one group of the event participants. In the group there are four thirteen yrs old kids. In the group it consists of Laxur Dreyar,Elsa Fullbuster,Erzan Scarlet,Juvin Lockser, and Jellan Fernandes. She made friends with them very quick.

Laxur Dreyar was a dark caring boy. He was born when Raven tail was founded. He is a skinny boy with Laxus' eyes and hair color. He don't have Laxus' lightning thingy on his eyes though. He have a grudge on Makarov who banned his father from Fairy tail. Heis the air demon slayer.

Elsa Fullbuster was a cold and secretly kind girl. She was born after Gray assume his mother was dead and leave her. She have icy cold blue hair and eyes. Her grudge against Deliora's is same as her brother. She posses the ultimate power of ice.(Same as in Frozen but she can control it)

Erzan Scarlet is a hot temper girl. She was abandon inside Erza's house on the invasion but she was never captured. She have the same trademark hair like Erza but with scarlet eyes. She have a grudge on Erza knowing that Erza purposely abandon her inside her home. She have the advance take over magic.

Juvin Lockser is a young boy who have crush on Elsa Fullbuster but not like his sister's crush on Gray.(He is not that crazy)He live in the orphanage after his sister drop him off and never returned. He have the same hair and eyes as Juvia. He have a grudge on Juvia because she abandon him in the orphanage. He is the water dragon slayer.

Jellan Fernandes is a calm and smart boy. He is the splitting image of Jellal when Jellal was young. His mother gave birth to him when she is trying to help Jellal but she died on birth. He have a grudge on Erza for abandoning his crush, Erzan Scarlet. He is the Dark demon slayer.

Now as a group the six prepare for the event that only six people can join the guild."Don't jump like that Juvin!" Elsa scolded because Juvin can't perform the Radiacal jump properly."I don't want anyone to be left out especially you." Elsa said and look away because her face is really hot.

Erzan laughed so loud that Jellan woke up from his deep sleep. When Jellan saw the two tomato heads, his stomach grumbled. "Hungry...Erzan make me some omelet." He whined. Rose walked I'm with a tray of food. "Hungry? I bought some food for you guys." Rose smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

The yearbook that Rose and Laxer worked together was cute,funny, and hilarious. There is a picture when Sting got vehicle sickness. Minerva seducing a host but failed to. Rogue smiling to a girl. Memes that didn't effect the guild but was hilarious. Anime characters asked a lost Sting if he want to ride on their vehicle with Sting refusing the offer and vomiting. Lol

"Laxer who do you love?" Rose asked Laxer curiously. Laxur choked on his caffe con panna. "Why do you ask?" Laxur ask back trying to keep his cool. Rose maked a opuppy eye face and Laxer turned away not wanting anyone to notice his blush. Sting was watching the dense little girl asking and asking Laxur every time he sat beside her plus Sting just love to watch Laxur choke on his drink.

"Do you hate me?" Cried the sobbing Rose to Laxur. Laxur shocked his head as a no. "So do you love me?" She asked. Laxur nodded and when he realize what the question is his crush was red as a tomato. Jellan stomach growled and was asking for omelets from Erzan(again).

Laxur asked Rose's brothers if he can date their sister and the brothers never let him close Rose again. On a weekly show Laxur sang the song Rude by Magic. This part was directed to the brothers.

**Why you gotta be so rude **

**don't you know Im human too**

**Why you gotta be so rude**

**I gonna marry her anyway**

_And this part_

**Love me or hate me we will be boys standing at that alter**

The brothers were surprised that Laxur went this far to date their sister and after the show they agreed to let him date her or even marry her. They knew that Laxur love someone to his heart content.

Laxur suddenly go to more high paying job leaving the still single Rose lonely. Laxur met Rose in the park and confess his feelings and wants to date her. Before Rose can say anything he went on his knees and propose giving her the most expensive diamond ring and tiara in the city. She squeal and hugged Laxur happily accepting to be his. She accept the ring and wore it on her left ring finger and became Laxur's beautiful girl friend and fiancé.

The next day she change her appearance completely. She now wears a white summer dress with simple sandals and a tiara. She was fabulous making the new and old members blush including the brothers. She walked to Laxur and kissed him on the cheek. This broke the facade of Laxur and hearts of the boys . "Good morning Lax-kun!" She greeted.

'Lax-kun?' Sting thought and laugh along with the brothers. Rose eyes startedwatered."I can't call you that? *hick* *hick* I'm sorry~*hick* *hick*" She cried apologizing to Laxur. Everyone panic but Laxur solved this problem easily. "Ro-chan lets go outside for a date!" Laxur put his urge of dating into use.

Rose smiled and wiped her tears away. She nodded and walk with Laxur out of the guild. "Ro-chan this is called the Saber hill. This is a sacred place same as the Fairy hills!" Laxur shouted happily. They talked about many things. "This place would be sacred for us as well." Laxur said to Rose and pulled her into a lustful kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>I will do a fan service and please check out my another story called ASLL. This chapter was publish right after chapter thirteen of ASLL.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

"Rose can you choose a very high paying group mission for us the strongest team of Sabertooth REJEJL (Rose ,Elsa , Juvin , Erzan , Jellan , Laxur)?" Juvin asked making them think of Stingy beehive/Sting. (Hehe I don't want to be the same as other people making Sting call Stingy bee so let's stick with bee hive (: )Rose nodded muttering 'bad influence gotta tell Ro-nii to change Stingy beehive-nii bad habit'. She grabbed a random group mission and went to Yukino for approval.

The mission is...

**Please defeat Oracion Seismic!**

**Request from:คุซิลล่า(Kuzilla) *My favorite character from My lovely pet of VRZO***

**You would work with other guilds**

**Location: Gadoba Gatinama forest**

**Meeting place: Thailand village, Lovely pet house**

**Reward each guild:600,000,000 jewels**

The group headed out the next day with enthusiasm. They arrive twelve hours later that day and they were the first guild to arrive. The were very surprise at the residents in that house. Their client was a pug dog that speaks Thai very unclearly since every word he said starts with K/ค. Further more a cuddly dog, perverted cat,noisy cat, pig that claim that she is a cat, and another dog that always ask for 200 baht.(Amount of Thai money)

The guilds that participated are Fairy tail,Lamia scale, Mermaid heel,Blue Pegasus , and Sabertooth .

* * *

><p><strong>Erzan side<strong>

Kagura ran and hug Erzan. Kagura raise the baby Erzan when the attacker went away from the village. Erzan was such a helper in earning money. She crawl around making a face saying 'I'm such a cutie' earning them at least 1000 beli each person. Erzan was kidnapped when she was 10 and that's how she met the group.. Kagura cried so much she earned a cold. (It's true! When I was young I got a cold due to crying an hour nonstop. Lame right?)

* * *

><p><strong>Laxur side<strong>

"Laxus-nii..." Laxur whispered while staring at his brother from afar. Laxus frowned happily. (Is it possible?) He never ever thought that Laxur live after that kidnapper impaled that poisoned dagger into Laxur's stomach. Especially when the boy is only 10. Apparently Laxur was immune to that poison.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm so tired! I'm running out of ideas for both of my stories but new brilliant ideas for the new one. I'll tell you okay? Please vote which one should I make or I should make all of them.<strong>

**Be my girl**

**-When Zoro is in Mihawk's castle, he met his old friend that he thought she died long ago. She is Mihawk's wife? And why is there a girl that have both characteristic like her and Mihawk? What will happen if Zoro fell for the younger girl? Hint: The girl that died has blue hair.**

**Please come back to me**

**- Lucy Heartfilia's true name in Lucifer Kunika, the lost S-class mage of Fairytail. She was expose after the Tautarus attack. Why is Lahar crying when he met her? What is their relationship?**

**Criminal's fiance**

**- When Jellal was about to kiss Erza do you know who remind him about his fiance? Well its his fiance's tears ofcourse! Lucy was Jellal's fiance and for the sake to escape the wrath of the demon match maker she have to pretend she likes Natsu. What you didn't know is Lucy is heavily wanted by Zeref and the magic council. Will Jellal be able to save her or Natsu would cut his chance out?**

**Criminal's fiance (Another type)**

**- Lucy was ignored and bloodily tattered on the floor. She bribed team natsu to let her leave the group by her knowledge of what they want to know. Erza almost killed Lucy after knowing who is Jellal's fiance since Lucy was the girl Jellal loved and cherish. Good Jellal is there or she would be dead.**

**Dawn of my life**

**-The sister of Law ran away from Doflamingo. She was saved by the Kidd's pirates. What would happen if a certain masked man fell for this girl? What would the doctor react when he found out about this relationship?**


End file.
